This invention relates to liquid crystal displays and more particularly to a high brightness and high color saturation color liquid crystal display which is sunlight viewable.
Liquid crystal displays have long been utilized for the display of information which is computer generated and which is to be viewable in direct sunlight, if possible. Such displays originated with the marine fishing industry in which so called super twist pixels were utilized to make a black and white display viewable in direct sunlight. This technology was extended for use in cockpit displays and indeed in other black and white displays in which the display was to have been used outdoors.
The problem with super twist crystals and the back and white displays was the amount of information that could be conveniently presented to the viewer. Many attempts have been made to adopt the super twist liquid crystal display technology for color liquid crystal displays in order to make them sunlight viewable.
The most recent attempts at such displays have been in the field of lap top commuters in which the lap top is provided with a liquid crystal display panel viewable from plus or minus 60 degrees for ease of usage. However, these displays wash out in bright sunlight primarily due to the reflection of the sunlight towards the viewer and lack of an ability to compensate for the reflection.
In the past, attempts to compensate for the reflection have centered around the utilization of so called anti-reflective coatings. However, the anti-reflective coating alone is insufficient to overcome the problem of daylight viewing given a limited power source. It will be appreciated that current liquid display stacks have an optical efficiency of only 5% when viewed from the point of view of the power in to the illuminator lamp verses illuminated power out. What this means is that while it may be possible to provide suitable daylight viewing liquid crystal displays, it is only at the cost of power consumption which in a portable application is not acceptable.
While in some applications power consumption is not the problem that it is portable applications, it is nonetheless important to be able to achieve the brightest, most highly visible color display possible to be able to counter the effects of direct sunlight and its reflection.
As illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,486 issued to George Gal and Bruce Herman on Feb. 4, 1997 and assigned to the assignee thereof, color separation microlenses are described in which a single micro optical element is made up of a color separation grating integrated with a refractive lens. The color separation micro lens separates the spectrum into distinct color spots and focuses these spots into a common plain. These spots fall at the locations of different diffraction orders of the grating, with the color separation accomplished by the grating and the focusing being done by the lens. As mentioned in this patent, the color separation microlens can be fabricated as a monolithically integrated element or as a dual sided thin wafer.
While the color separation microlens described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,486 serves adequately for some applications, it has been found that the degree of color separation achievable with the stepped structure illustrated in this patent is insufficient to provide the necessary fineness of color separation required, for instance, for a 256xc3x97256 liquid crystal display. It will be appreciated that there are only a limited number of steps in the micro lens shown in the above identified patent with the steps being insufficient to provide sufficient color separation because the diffraction efficiency is determined by a number of factors including the number of steps. It can be demonstrated that the larger the number of steps the more fine will be the color separation and the more saturated will be each of the colors at the focal plane of the lens. Note that the fewer the number of steps in the microlens, the more the light spreads out which degrades the overall performance of the microlens.
It will also be appreciated that in this patent the color separation is in terms of spots or circles. With the step structure shown and the focusing properties of the lens it will be appreciated that what this patent describes is a means for providing focused spots of color as opposed to bands. However, as is common in color liquid displays the pixels are made up of three side by side rectangles which are separated by a mask. Thus the stepped structure and focusing described in this patent do not provide a pattern of colored bands which match to a rectilinear subpixel on the display.
Moreover, nowhere in the above mentioned patent is addressed the question of overall brightness of a display. It was sufficient for the Gal et al patent to be able to achieve color separation utilizing a microlens display. However, how a sunlight readable device is achievable using the Gal et al system it is not discussed within the patent.
However, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,781,257 some of these issues are addressed, albeit with the same type of micro lens structure. In this patent it is pointed out that because of the color separation microlenses no color filters are required in the display which eliminates the light losses due to transmitting light through a color filter. It is however noted that the amount of brilliance of the display is directly proportional to the degree of color separation achievable and color saturation achievable by the microlens. The Gal et al device as described does not achieve maximal brightness or color saturation. More particularly, in a CIE color diagram while CRT displays in general conform to the best possible color saturation to generate the colors, and whereas color liquid crystal displays provide sufficient color saturation to permit portrayal of colored on-screen objects, the Gal et al patents and the microlens used therein do not permit depiction of a large number of colors, and more importantly, those colors normally utilized to portray colored on-screen objects.
By way of further background, it will be appreciated that in addition to the above mentioned patents which describe microlens structures, there are several methods in the prior art for fabricating microlenses. As can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,310,623 and 5,482,800, photolithographic methods are described which permit the fabrication of microlenses utilizing a photoresist process, with a photoresist material replica used to reproduce the replica directly in a substrate material. Finally, a dispersive microlens is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,269 in which the dispersive microlens apparatus is used for detecting multiple different wavelengths or for combining a plurality of different emitted wavelengths into a bandwave of wavelengths.
A high brightness, high color saturation liquid crystal display permits direct sunlight viewing. The display includes a collimated light source, an array of diffractive color separation microlenses, in one embodiment, trimodal, generated from a genetic algorithm, which serve both to spatially separate incoming white light into red, green and blue bands which do not overlap and to focus the bands onto a subpixel matrix such that each of the sub-pixels is illuminated with only one color, a polarizer, an addressable color liquid crystal panel, a crossed polarizer and a gradient index diffuser with an anti-reflective coating. The diffractive color separation is of the iterative genetic algorithm which specifies the stepped surface of the lens that provide for exceptionally fine color separation. In one embodiment the genetic algorithm is applied iteratively to define the optimal stepped surfaces which are utilized to focus the various colors at different positions at the focal plane of the lens. The subject system improves the overall transmission efficiency of 5% for a standard liquid crystal display to in excess of 30% overall efficiency. This results in lower power requirements or alternatively a brighter display such that the displays are sunlight viewable and have application in lap top computers, cockpit displays, automobile instrument displays, ATM displays, projection displays, equipment displays, and in general any display of a color LCD nature which is to be viewed in direct sunlight.
More specifically, rather than utilizing the color filter techniques commonly used with color liquid crystal displays, and as a further improvement on the microlens separation techniques of Gal et al, in the subject system both the single mode and the trimodal microlenses are produced through the utilization of an iteratively applied genetic algorithm for providing optimal color separation and color saturation through the utilization of at least an order of magnitude more steps in the microlens than that described by Gal et al. In addition to the color saturation and separation being increased by the increased number of steps of the microlens, the iterative genetic algorithm also asks the computer to search for all allowable solutions to the color diffraction color separation problem, and provide an optimal solution based on the input parameters. The result is that not only is there finer color separation, to increase illumination of the subpixels and to minimize light incident on the mark as opposed to the subpixels, color saturation increases by an order of magnitude so as to permit the generation of all the colors required to depict on-screen graphical objects at the maximum brilliance.
The iterative algorithm for defining the stepped structure and the fresnel focusing is now described:
For purposes of this invention a genetic algorithm is an iterative method to design the surface profile of the color separator by defining several physical features of the surface profile as genes which are allowed to evolve to an optimal solution. For the present purposes the gene involved is the width of each of the optical elements. Other factors include the design wavelength and the focal plane as physical constraints. Each generation of the genetically defined surface function is scored with a testing function. High scoring surfaces are allowed to go on to the next generation, thus to provide a test of the fit of the surfaces to provide an ideal result.
In the present case the widths and heights of all portions of the design including the diffraction grating and the fresnel portion are provided in terms of a set of seed functions. The resulting surface profile is tested with the testing function, with the testing function giving an overall weight to the profile generated. Succeeding generations of the design are based on the initial seeds plus random elements to allow for genetic variation. Iteratively stepping through this process provides a maximal fit for optimal design.
In one embodiment, with physical constraints as to step width and the overall pixel size, a seed set is generated which includes a particular step width and a pattern of step heights for each element. In one embodiment the microlens is to have a 330 micron diameter. This is broken up into 1.2 micron elements. The seed set generates a surface which is tested using standard diffraction grating theory to ascertain the diffraction efficiency and focusing capability. Standard diffraction grating theory is described in a text entitled Optics by Hecht, p. 312-465 in a section entitled Diffraction. The surface profile of the microlens can be described as a transmission phase grating with non-uniform placement of elements. The test function analyzes the phase contribution from each element from first principles of Diffraction theory.
The test determines at a given off axis angle what the expected light intensity should be at a given color. The test also convolves the focusing merit figure, so that after a number of iterations in which random variations are added, an optimal solution is finally achieved.
This is accomplished by crossing for instance 5 seeds with each other. This means that the result of one seed is crossed with the result of another seed, with the results being tested. If 5 seeds are crossed one can obtain as many as 25 testable results. These results are tested and the worst 20 are discarded. The results are then crossed again along with a random seed input to permit the genetic change.
Thus, in general a genetic algorithm is one in which as number of seeds are used to create a result. The results are then crossed with each other to obtain multiple results which are then tested. Superior results are selected and crossed with each other along with a random seed factor and the results tested again. In this manner a large number of results can be tested to determine the optimal result.
In addition to the color separation and color saturation improvements, the system provided results in an overall efficiency of in excess of 30% over common color liquid crystal display technologies. The reason is not only the elimination of the color filters normally utilized in these displays which result in only a 5% efficiency, the utilization of the subject microlens permits the utilization of gradient index diffuser and anti-reflective coating to permit wide angle viewing while at the same time rejecting reflected sunlight. It will be appreciated that in the past, anti-reflective coatings have been traditionally utilized on liquid crystal displays but have been relatively ineffective because of the holographic diffusers normally utilized. Rather than utilizing a holographic diffuser, in the subject system a gradient index diffuser is useable which provides a wide angle of viewing suitable for the application requirements and is also capable of being coated with an anti-reflective coating due to the fact that its surface is smooth.
The result of utilizing the subject microlens array and the specific diffuser and anti-reflective coating is that it is now possible to provide sunlight viewable color liquid crystal displays in which all of the required colors can be generated. It is also important, due to the subject system, that power requirements are significantly reduced due to the 30% plus effective optical efficiency. This means battery life for portable devices such lap top computers will not suffer with the provision of the increased brightness and increased color saturation display.
In summary, a system is provided for increasing the brightness and color saturation of a liquid crystal display to permit direct sunlight viewing which includes the utilization of an array of diffractive color separation microlenses which serve both to spatially separate incoming white light into red, green and blue bands which do not overlap and to focus the bands onto a subpixel matrix such that each of the sub-pixels is illuminated with only one color. The diffractive color separation is made possible through the utilization of the iterative genetic algorithm which specifies the stepped surface of the lens that provide for exceptionally fine color separation. In one embodiment the genetic algorithm is applied iteratively to define the optimal stepped surfaces which are utilized to focus the various colors at different positions at the focal plane of the lens. The subject system improves the overall transmission efficiency of 5% for a standard liquid crystal display to in excess of 30% overall efficiency. This results in lower power requirements or alternatively a brighter display such that the displays are sunlight viewable and have application in lap top computers, cockpit displays, automobile instrument displays, ATM displays, projection displays, equipment displays, and in general any display of a color LCD nature which is to be viewed in direct sunlight.